


Hope in those eyes

by kettleowl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Ardyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Softcore Porn, it's late i shouldn't be writing, loving Ardyn for a change, omega!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: Inspired by lots of FFXV kinkmemesPrompto was born into this world to become Ardyn's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *agressively filling every Prompto kinkmeme*  
> please send help

Ardyn had not expected any good to come out of the trip to Insomnia, maybe a laugh or two in Regis’s old face. So it was a pleasant surprise when he came into the Citadel and smelled a delightful scent in the air. A combination of fresh flowers, sunshine and something so sweet and addicting that Ardyn could not put his hand on. So he put the scent in the back of his mind and proceeded to finish what he set out to do - have a fruitful talk with King Regis and his men.  


Dinner had been uneventful so far, which just added to Ardyn’s boreness. He was a man of activeness and enjoyment - his own of course, why should others’ be of any concern to him. He was about to mock King Regis for the absence his dear son, Noctis if Ardyn remembered correctly when he caught a sniff of the endearing smell again. This time, much closer, much thicker, much-  


The source of the scent was here.  


Just as the thought crossed his mind, the door to the large dining room opened to reveal the Prince of Lucis, accompanied by three others. Ardyn could recognize two of them but the third one, that blond boy. He looked and smelled like Ardyn’s every wants and needs came true. Ardyn could feel a primal urge to claim the boy right then and there.  


As if sensing Ardyn’s gaze, the boy looked up and their gaze met. In that instant, Ardyn found hope in this world.

________

“Such a masterpiece you are, dear Prompto." Ardyn chuckled, hands caressing all over the Omega on his lap, wet and open and willing just for him. Ardyn knew that Prompto was made for him, the barcode on the boy's wrist was enough proof. But to see Prompto, his soon-to-be Omega, so beautiful and so inviting just for his own eyes made something in Ardyn's ancient heart swelled. Had he ever felt this way?  


"Would you be so good to remove your clothes, my love?" Ardyn kissed at the skin right below Prompto's scent gland, eliciting a moan from the Omega before Prompto's clumsy hands started taking off the soaked clothes from his body, desperately to feel his skin against Ardyn's.  


With each articles being stripped from Prompto's body, the Chancellor got to see another portion of the porcelain skin dotted with freckled, firm muscle coated with sweat and a scent so addicting and sweet that exclusively belonged to Prompto. Ardyn found himself lost in the sight presented in front of him, drunk on the delicious scent that the boy was giving off in large amount. Ardyn possessively growled out when Prompto was finally naked, obediently sitting his bare ass on Ardyn's still clothed lap and rubbing against Ardyn's cock.  


"Ardyn, can i have more now?" Blue eyes glistening like thousand of stars, Prompto gently tugged on Ardyn's maroon hair and leaned forward, offering everything he could to the older man. Ardyn could not help but to take full advantage of the offer, smashing their lips together in a painfully slow and sweet kiss.  


Ardyn could feel Prompto softened against his body, smaller hands ran from his hair to his cheek, pulling him closer to the willing body in his lap. Ardyn softly touched the skin under his hands, feeling the smoothness and swallowing any moans that came from his lover. Then Prompto licked Ardyn's lips and Ardyn could hear the sound of any restrain he had at all broke at once.  


In one swift move, Ardyn flipped himself and Prompto over so that he was caging the boy under him, tongue hungrily exploring the warm cavern of his Omega, licking every corners before beginning a sensual dance with Prompto's tongue. He tasted like everything Ardyn had ever wanted from so so long ago, like the longing and love that Ardyn had forgotten since he was cursed, only to find it again in Prompto. He could only let himself go, drowning in the sound of the boy under him. When Ardyn felt Prompto could not take anymore without breathing, he gingerly left those sinful lips and opted to kissing the freckled that dusted the boy's cheek.  


Such a work of art, a masterpiece destined only for Ardyn.  


And he told Prompto just that, watching as the Omega flushed red even more than he already was. Ardyn trailed his lips along the line of those freckles, down to Prompto’s neck. Licking and biting more but not anywhere near Prompto's scent gland, teasingly grazed his teeth over Prompto's collarbone, just shied of actually biting and marking Prompto as Ardyn's. Prompto whimpered and gasped, hands desperately grasped at the back of Ardyn's coat, nails scratching into the material.  


"I need you to let go of me for a while, love." Ardyn smiled into Prompto's neck when the Omega whined, reluctantly let go of him. Then he watched as Prompto's eyes followed his every movements as he removed his clothes. With all the clothes out of the way, Ardyn's strong, musky scent mixed with something spicy undoubtedly distinct of Ardyn surrounded Prompto. If possible, Prompto's whole body turned even redder and more slick covered his inside as his eyes landed on Ardyn's dick.  


What would Prompto do to have that dick knot him and fill him with Ardyn's seed.  


What would Prompto do to bear Ardyn's heir.  


Anything.  


Prompto would do anything.  


"Am I to your liking, my sweetheart?" Ardyn teased, dragging his fingers along the inside of Prompto's thigh then littering small kisses from Prompto's ankle to his inner thigh.  


"Tell me, my dear," a finger pressed against Prompto's scent gland, "do you want me to be inside you?" Ardyn took one of Prompto's nipple in his mouth, abusing them with his teeth while his hand pinched the other, twisting and rubbing, "Filling you full with my dick, thrusting in and out of you so hard and fast, hitting that sweet spot inside of you again and again until the only word that comes from your beautiful lips is my name."  


Ardyn finished and watched as Prompto panted harder, droplets of tears slipped from corner of those blue eyes and with a strangled moan, came from just Ardyn's words. He kissed the line of tears while waiting for Prompto to calm down.  


"You did such a wonderful job, coming for me like that." Praising the Omega, Ardyn took hold of Prompto's hands and guided it his aching dick. Prompto took a moment, licked his lips before wrapping those hands - which usually wielded such dangerous weapons - around Ardyn's dick and started moving up and down.  


"Can you feel how much i want you, Prompto love?" Ardyn stroked Prompto once, twice then moved lower, fingers circling Prompto's slick hole. "It seems that this part of your also wants me very much. Tell me what you want, my love." Ardyn encouraged, placing a soothing on Prompto's hip.  


"I want you, Ardyn." Prompto said, his heat coming back after the first orgasm. "I want you to bury yourself deep into me and fuck me until i can no longer remember anything but you." He looked into those dark eyes, eyes steady despite the heat inside. "Mark me, make me yours, carved your name on me." Ending the sentence, Prompto showed his neck to Ardyn, clear of any soulmark and waiting to be marked.  


Ardyn groaned low in his throat, the sound came straight down to Prompto's stomach, fueling the burning hot desire in him. Then he was flipped onto his stomach, face planted in soft pillow and ass in the air. Prompto hesitated for a second before reaching down, with both hands, spread himself for the man behind, showing his wet and willing hole.  


Prompto expected to be filled with a finger first but instead, Ardyn gave his hole a lick before shoving his tongue inside, eating Prompto out like he was the finest meal the man had ever had. Then a finger joined in, stretching him as Ardyn pushed his tongue in further and sucked harder. A second finger was added to the mix and Prompto felt like he could fainted right then, with Ardyn tonguing and fingering him at the same time. He felt another finger wriggled its way in and suddenly, the speed increased. Prompto screamed into the pillow as another orgasm hit him, his hole clenched down on Ardyn's tongue and fingers, coated them with slick. Ardyn still had his fingers in Prompto as the younger rode out his orgasm, streching him more to prepare him for Ardyn.  


"Prompto, love, let's become one now, shall we?" Ardyn held his cock at Prompto's hole, nudging the head in before slowly pushed himself into the tight heat. He couldn't help but let out a guttural moan when he was fully inside, Prompto's sensitive wall clenching around him. He leaned over and gave a bite at Prompto's right shoulder, making the Omega cried out and became even tighter around him. Ardyn started with shallow thrusts and a slow rhythm of in and out, letting Prompto get used to being filled.  


"Ardyn, i need more, more! Harder! Deeper!" Prompto cried out under him, voice on the verge of breaking. Suddenly Ardyn pulled out, Prompto was afraid that he had said something wrong before he was on his back again, facing Ardyn and in one swift move, Ardyn was fully inside of Prompto again. This time, Ardyn shoved himself in with stronger and deeper thrusts, trying any and every angles to find that spot inside that would make Prompto see stars-  


"Aah- there! Ardyn! Ardyn! Ardyn!" Prompto moaned out, eyes closing as he held on Ardyn for dear life.  
"You're so gorgeous like this, my dear." Ardyn panted out as he increased the speed, "I'm going to fill you full with my come. You will bear my child. You will look so beautiful, carrying my heir inside you."  


Ardyn's thrusts became more and more erratic. His teeth bit into the skin on Prompto's neck, drawing blood and marking Prompto as his one and only for eternality.  


As Prompto reached orgasm once again when he was marked, Ardyn felt the inside squeezing his dick. With abandonment, Ardyn shoved himself inside until finally, his knot swelled, locking him inside Prompto as he came, his come filling Prompto to the brim.  
Ardyn sighed into Prompto's neck, licking gently at the newly-made mark. He could feel hands caressing his sweaty back and soft kisses being pressed to the top of his head. Here he thought he was being the caring one.  


Careful not to hurt Prompto when they were still locked together, Ardyn laid himself next Prompto and pulled the boy into his arms. Kissing Prompto’s forehead, Ardyn smiled and whispered sweet-nothing, lulling the exhausted boy to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this will turn into a series welp


End file.
